1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a LED chip package structure and a method for making the same, and particularly relates to a LED chip package structure with multifunctional integrated chips and a method for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a flowchart of a method for making LED chip package structure of the prior art. The known method includes: providing a plurality of packaged LEDs that have been packaged (S100); providing a strip substrate body that has a positive electrode trace and a negative electrode trace (S102); and then arranging each packaged LED on the strip substrate body in sequence and electrically connecting a positive electrode and a negative electrode of each packaged LED with the positive electrode trace and the negative electrode trace of the substrate body (S104).
However, with regard to the known first method, each packaged LED needs to be firstly cut from an entire LED package structure, and then each packaged LED is arranged on the strip substrate body via a surface mount technology (SMT) process. Hence, the known first packaging process is time-consuming. Moreover, there are no protection devices set in the LED chip package structure of the prior art, so that the LED chip package structure can enter some unstable state when the LED chip package structure is working.